Cry Your Name
by cyke93
Summary: More or less a movie based setting, X1 not X2. Story is told through presentscenes and several flashbacks. A classic Scott, Jean, Logan story but with angst. Update: For those wanting a continuation, you can find it in my new story Rebirth
1. Chapter 1

Cry Your Name

Summary: More or less a movie based setting, X1 not X2. Story is told through short present-scenes and several flashbacks. A classic Scott, Jean, Logan story but with angst.

Feeback: Sure :)

**Note: Italics are for flashbacks. Regular formatted text** **like **this **are for present.**

Scott was pushed hard to the ground. He could see another person rounding the corner. "S!" Scott thought. Jean was on the other side. She was getting up, the other guy spotted her and had his gun drawn.

_4 Months and 3 weeks ago_

_Scott walked in the jewelry store. It was his third time in. The jeweler called him and told him he had a new shipment of rings. Scott never thought he could be so picky but this ring had to be perfect. He looked at the selection and was relieved when he finally found the perfect one. Of course it had to come with a hefty price tag. He's spending more than he should've but he knew Jean would love it. He couldn't afford to pay for it all in full, but the jeweler liked Scott and offered him a lay away option. Scott had waited this long to ask Jean to marry him. Surely, he could survive just a little bit longer. He made a down payment on the ring and left the store. Once inside his car, Ororo called him on his cell phone. He rushed back to the mansion, he was going to Canada._

_--_

Scott had to get up, but his body hurt too much from the beating he sustained. His powers, useless, he couldn't do anything. Then he saw a gun lying on the floor about two feet in front of him.

_3 months and 12 Days ago_

_Scott immediately knew that he didn't like Logan. Sure, he helped out with the crises with Magneto but Scott didn't trust him and for good reason. He stayed at the mansion, trying to put together his fractured past. He sought help from the local telepaths, Professor Charles Xavier and Jean Grey. At first, Scott didn't mind that Jean was helping him._

_Scott peered through the door and saw both of them, sitting Indian style on the floor, facing each other eyes closed. It was harmless. Jean was trying to probe his mind, testing her telepathic abilities. There was nothing going on between them, he thought._

_---_

Scott didn't know how he got up, but he did. He rushed forward, grabbed the gun and fired before the other gunman could shoot Jean.

_7weeks and 3 days ago_

_Scott woke up sweating and panting heavily. Jean was still sound asleep next to him. He was glad that he didn't wake her up. It felt so real, but thank god it was only a nightmare. It was as if Scott was strapped down to watch TV, where he couldn't control what he was watching. Jean and Logan in bed, it was a terrible nightmare Scott thought. He lied back down, safe in the knowledge that he was just paranoid; until he heard Jean faintly whisper in her sleep, "Logan."_

_--_

**_He didn't hear the gun fire, just heard Jean scream. Scott had shot the other guy and saw him fall to the ground._ **

_5 weeks ago_

_"Sometimes I forget how beautiful the grounds are, especially at night." Jean commented_

_"We've been busy, especially after Liberty Island." Replied Scott. "And now there are those jerks from the Friends of Humanity we have to deal with.. It's been weeks since we've just been able to hang out together .. alone .. no students.. no missions.. just a walk on the grounds." Scott was nervous, he was stumbling on his words. He reached inside his pocket for the 15th time to make sure it was there._

_"Are you ok Scott? You look pale. Are you coming down with something?"_

_Scott sat down on a nearby bench and Jean joined him. She put her hand on his forehead. "You don't seem warm."_

_"I'm fine.. just a little nervous that's all."_

_"Nervous?"_

_Scott got up and kneeled down in front of Jean._

_"Umm.. I've been trying to find a good time to do this but after everything that's happened.. well umm.. " Scott reached inside his pocket. "Jean, I love you.. I've always loved you from the moment I had to carry your heavy luggage up to your room all those years ago .."_

_Jean was shocked, she knew what was coming. She couldn't move._

_"And now I can't imagine not spending the rest of my life with out you .. you're it... (Scott took her hand, took out the ring and placed it on her finger) Jean.. will you marry me?" Scott asked._

_Jean didn't know what to say. She was so surprised. She looked down at her fingers and then at Scott. The ring was absolutely stunning._

_"No." she said softly._

_Scott's heart dropped. He thought he was hearing things and that this couldn't be right._

_"What?"_

_Jean was surprised herself as the word just came out her mouth. She knew in her heart, that she couldn't marry Scott, especially after developing feelings for someone else. She took the ring off and placed it back in his hands. She had tears down her face. "I'm sorry Scott.. I can't. I can't marry you." And she ran inside the mansion. Scott ran off after her._

_He opened the door to their room._

_"Jean what's going on?"_

_Jean looked at him with puffy eyes._

_"It's Logan, isn't it?" Jean didn't say anything and Scott's worst nightmare was coming true._

_"So.. all this time.. him.. while I was in class or in the garage or training.. you were with him?" Scott could barely hold it together._

_"Scott, no! It's nothing like that. We never did anything."_

_And then it became all too clear for Scott. "No, but you thought about it .. and probably so did he .. during your so called 'encounters' to try to regain his memory…you were in his head.. doing what you wish you could do in real life.." Scott tried to hold it together._

_"… I.. I'm sorry Scott."_

_--_

Scott turned around to look at Jean. She had her hands to her mouth and had a horrible look on her face. Something was on his chest, he felt it. It itched. He looked down to see blood flowing out.

_2 weeks and 4 days ago_

_Ororo knocked at the ajar door._

_"You ok Scott?" She let herself in._

_Scott was silent for a moment. "It's over… finally.. officially over."_

_"Scott, I'm so sorry."_

_"Just like that and now she's with him."_

_"No!..They're not together."_

_"Not now, eventually. Only a matter of time .. God I'm such an idiot. Half her stuff is already in the guest room… next to his room of course."_

_"Scott.."_

_"I appreciate you checking in on me Ro, but I'd like to be alone right now if you don't mind."_

_Ororo wanted to try to make him feel better but she knew nothing she could say would help. She nodded and started to walk out._

_--_

It took a second for the pain to register but it hurt. It hurt like hell. He felt weak in the knees and he started to feel dizzy. He dropped the gun. And then fell to his knees and collapsed. Jean started to run towards him.

_2 Hours and 47 minutes ago._

_"The mission is clear, get in get the hostages and come out." The professor said bluntly. "I want this to be as surgical as possible, in and out. The last thing we need is to have an encounter with the FOH and add fuel to the fire. Scott and Ororo, I want the both of you to run point and cover the outside perimeter. Jean, Logan, the both of you will go in, retrieve the hostages, and come out. Scott please continue."_

_"From what we gathered, they are located here. We're assuming 20-30 men inside. Cerebro has had a hard time getting a reading from this location. We could assume they are using some sort of shield against cerebro. Either way, it looks like they're becoming a bigger threat than we realized. Our secondary objective is to figure out how they are doing this and who's responsible."_

_"Magneto, doesn't his helmet.."_

_"I doubt it Ororo." The professor chimed in. "He wouldn't help an anti-mutant group gain such technology."_

_"According to public records, the building belongs to a Nathanial Essex. Our search found nothing on this guy, we assume it to be an alias. Alright peoplemeet down in the hanger in 15. Dismissed" Scott said._

_Ororo, Jean, and Logan got up and walked out the door. Scott gave a cold stare to Logan as he walked out._

_"Focus Scott. He's one of us now."_

_"No.. he's just with her."_

_"Scott.."_

_"I'm sorry professor. We have a mission I know. I'm just.."_

_"Scott I know how difficult it's been for you lately."_

_"Thank you sir, but it's something else too. I don't like where this is heading, terrorists taking young mutants as hostages. And we don't have cerebro's help on this. I just don't want anything to go wrong."_

_"You haven't told anyone haven't you?"_

_"That this would be my last mission." Scott shook his head._

_"I hate to be losing you like this Scott."_

_"I know.. I want to stay but.. it's .. its just too hard right now."_

_--_

"Scott. Scott… stay with me ok."

"Jean." Scott whispered softly. Jean felt relieved when she heard him speak. She had to pull herself together. She ripped off his shirt and inspected the wound. The bullet didn't pass, it was still lodged inside him. He was bleeding bad. Jean ripped off her sleeve and covered Scott's wound.

_73 Minutes Ago_

_Jean and Logan entered the building through the rear entrance. Something felt off. Both of them felt it. A guard was walking in their direction. They ducked in the nearest room and let the guard pass by. Inside the room, Jean noticed people hooked up to machines, like some sort of make shift hospital. Jean walked closer to get a better look. They were the hostages. They were hooked up to all sorts of machines. Something was definitely wrong. Jean tried to contact Scott and Ororo telepathically, but nothing. She even tried to talk to Logan telepathically and still nothing._

_"Jean, what's wrong?"_

_"My telepathy. It's not working for some reason, it probably has to do with why Cerebro can't get a reading in this place... and these people, they're the Someones been.."_

_"Been what?"_

_"Experimenting..."_

_"Alright, lets unhook them and get moving."_

_Just then, the sound of a gun being loaded could be heard. Jean and Logan turned around to see a group of men at the door with guns drawn. Jean tried to push them away with her TK but nothing happened. Logan released his claws but cried out in agony as his pierced hands started to bleed._

_--_

"You're going to be okay Scott. I'm going to take care of you." She tried to say calmly as she applied pressure to the wound. His breathing was erratic and she felt his pulse weaken.

42 minutes ago

"Something is wrong. They should've contacted us by now."

"Patient Scott, I'm sure they're fine." Ororo said calmly.

"Ro, I got a bad feeling about this. You know what.. you stay out here. I'm going in."

Before Ororo could object. He was already gone and went inside the building. It was dark and quiet. He didn't like it. His eyes adjusted to the light but something felt different. He roamed around and checked empty rooms, but he found and heard nothing and saw no one. This place was much bigger than he realized.

He entered another room and saw people strapped to machines, 8 in total. All but one of them, a young man, dead. He was the last surviving hostage. He was young, only a teenager and was still unconscious. Scott put his arm around him and headed out. He passed by one room and saw someone else inside, it was Logan.

Scott put the hostage down and entered the room. He found Logan tied up, beaten and hands bleeding. He untied him and gave him a little slap on the face to wake him up.

"Logan, do you hear me?"

"Cyclops." He said softly.

"What happened? Where's Jean?"

"Trap.. this is a trap. They have Jean. They.. have this place wired.. it's going to go off any minute."

"Jean, what about Jean!"

"Last time, I saw her; they brought her to the floor below us."

"Can you get up?"

"Ye.. yeah." Scott helped him up.

"You're wounds.. they're not healing."

"Our powers.. they don't work.. I can't heal."

"What?"

"That's how they managed to get us.."

"Alright.. you're in no shape to fight, I have one surviving hostage with me.. take him and go outside. I'm going to get Jean."

"Cyclo.."

"Get him out of here. That's an order."

Scott rushed downstairs. He heard some people off in the distance. He looked inside the windows of one of the doors and saw Jean inside. Scott saw her chest rising and falling, he felt relieved. He untied the restrains on her hands and tried to gently wake her.

"Jean.. Jean.. it's Scott can you hear me?"

"Sco..Scott."

"Alright Jean, I need you to be strong for me." He said trying to untie the rope that wrapped around her ankles.

"Be.. behind you." Jean said.

But it was too late. Scott turned around and saw one of the FOH standing by the door with a gun drawn. He reached for his visor, but he forgot what Logan had said. Nothing came out.

"Get up.. away from her."

Scott got up slowly, hands in the air. The man walked closer to him. Scott reached out and grabbed his arm and knocked the gun off his hand. But the other man was strong and threw Scott against the wall. Scott got up and tackled him and they wrestled on the ground.

Jean was still out of it, her clumsy fingers tried to untie her restraints. The other man had Scott pinned and pulled out a knife. Scott managed to push him off. Scott was hurt pretty bad. He summoned all his strength and managed to take the knife. The other guy came rushing towards him and Scott hit the wall hard and fast. Scott managed to pull the knife out on him just in time. They both fell down on the ground.

Jean managed to take off her restrains and got up on her feet. She didn't see the other person walking inside. She looked up to see a gun pointed at her. He fired a shot but Scott jumped in and shielded her. She screamed. In the process, he shot the other man but Scott was shot himself. She looked on horrified as Scott collapsed to the ground.

She rushed right over.

"Scott. Scott… stay with me ok."

"Jean." Scott whispered softly. She ripped off his shirt and took a look at the wound. The bullet didn't go through. She ripped the sleeves off her shirt and used it to cover the wound.

"You're going to be okay Scott. I'm going to take care of you." She tried to say calmly as she applied pressure to the wound. He was hurt pretty bad and his pulse was weakening.

"Scott, come on stay with me.. talk to me." Jean had to keep him conscious.

"Thi.. this place is wired to blow.. you need to go."

"I'm not going anywhere."

"That's.. an or..der.."

"Scott.. Scott.. stay with me ok. We're both getting out of here.. you and me.."

"Jean.."

"Yes, Scott."

"I'm.. sorry.."

"Sorry?"

"For everything.."

Tears were rolling down her cheeks.

"You're sorry? You have nothing to be sorry for Scott."

"I'm sorry I didn't say I love.. you more.. or..see.. that you were unhappy with me.."

"Scott..don't talk like that.. I'm the one who's sorry…. sorry for hurting you.."

"I don't know why I waited so long to ask you to marry me.. I'm sorry I waited.."

"Stop apologizing .. even now your stubborn."

"And I'm.. sorry .. for .. not .. telling you that.. this was.. my last mission.. .."

"What?"

"I was leaving .. the .. team. .the mansion.. I thought to maybe head .. out west .. but ..(grasping for air)..tell .. the professor thanks .. for everything.."

Jean was shocked and confused. Everything was happening so fast. "No.. don't talk like that.. you're going to make it out of here."

"Before I go.."

"Don't talk…like that.." Tears flowing freely from Jean."

Scott removed his visor and looked up at Jean. His action made her stop and she stared at his naked eyes. He told her before that his eyes were blue, but truly seeing it was surreal for Jean. They were the brightest blue eyes she ever seen. For a moment, she forgot about everything that was going on around her and got lost in Scott's eyes. Scott reached up and touched her cheeks.

"I.. I always wanted to.. see you forreal.. God you're beautiful.. don't .. don't cry .. you look so good.. don't cry.."

"Scott.."

"I .. love you.. I've always loved.."

"Scott…" the only word Jean could get out.

"..you.. I just want you to be .. happy.. even if its not with me.."

"I love you Scott.. don't .. don't leave me now.. I'm going to get you out of here.. come on.. let's go."

"Jean. pl..please leave.. while you can."

"I'm not leaving you."

"But you did."

"Je.. Jean.. you're alive.. that's all that .. matters.. you have to go.. you have . so much life in you.. I'm.. gonna be find.. ju.. just tell me that at least in ...some point that you loved me .. and that I made you smile..."

"Scott.. you.. you know I did .. I do.."

Scott raised his hand and leaned in towards Jean and gave her a short kiss on the lips. And he laid his head back down. His breathing started slowing down and his pupils started dilating.

"Scott.. Scott.. stay with me. God.. Scott ! I love you.. do you hear me.. I love you.. I'm sorry.. sorry for everything I did.. you can't .. you can't leave me now… Scott…"

Jean heard footsteps and turned around and saw Logan.

"Logan.. good.. help .. help me with Scott."

"We have to hurry, this place is going to blow up any minute." Logan said

"Logan.. take her.. there's no more time for.. for me….Jean..Jean.." Scott said softly.

"I'm here Scott.. don't worry .. we're going to take you out of here."

She looked right at him and their eyes met. She ran her hand through his hair.

"You're going to be okay.. Scott… Scott.." She may not have had her telepathy to use, but she knew what he was thinking. She saw his chest slowly rise and fall and suddenly stopped.

"Scott ! Scott !" And she watched as his eyelids slowly shut.

"NOOO !.. Scott… Logan help me.. we have to get him help now."

Logan bent down and checked his pulse.

"Jean.. I'm sorry. He's gone."

"No.. no .. he can't.."

She opened his mouth and started to perform CPR, but it was no use.

"Jean.. I'm sorry. Scott's gone." Logan said.

"NOO ! Don't say that.. he's not gone."

"We.. we have to go.. there's no more time.. "

"Then go.. I'm not leaving him.."

She caressed Scott's cheek and kissed him softly on the lips. "Scott.. wake up.. please.." she whispered softly.

Jean was sobbing hysterically "He's gone Jean.. we have to go."

There was no more time. He grabbed Jean but she resisted. But she was tired and weak and eventually she complied. Logan placed her arm around his shoulder and started to make their way out of the room. Jean just kept staring at Scott's lifeless body until they were in the halls. She tried to walk but her legs were clumsy. She was injured more than she realized. She couldn't think. She just kept crying and saying Scott's name softly. Luckily for Logan, as soon as he stepped out of the building earlier, his powers kicked in and healed him. He had most of his strength back, which he used to support Jean, who could barely walk.

They finally reached outside, where Storm had the Blackbird hovering over them. Storm saw Logan and Jean and started to bring the plane down. But then there was a loud boom and the whole building exploded. Storm quickly brought the plane back up. When the blast struck, Jean's TK kicked and she was able to help shield herself and Logan. They both collapsed on the ground. Jean lied on the ground and looked on at the charred and burning remains of the building. Smoke and dust covered everything around her. She couldn't get up, she could barely think straight. Reaching out her hands, she whispered:

"Scott.." As another tear rolled down her face.

End.

Authors Note: Dedicated to Jonathon Kent of Smallville and especially to Billy from Battlestar Galactica and to an extent, Johnny from the OC. Story was named after an episode of another great TV show, Roswell. RIP Alex and Roswell. I wrote this after seeing this past weeks episode of BSG. For all you BSG fans, you know what I'm talking about. I liked Billy too. Wow, I feel sad. I hope you enjoyed.


	2. Epilogue

Epilogue

Jean watched the service from a small hill in the distance. She sat on the ground and used a nearby tree to lean against. She saw the whole school gather for Scott's memorial in the back garden. There was no body, just a flame that was lit in the centre of the floor.

_Summoning all the strength she had, she managed to get up. She was coughing from the smoke and covered her mouth with her hands. "Scott!" She called out. The building was demolished and debris was everywhere. With her powers back, Jean reached out with her mind to find Scott, but there was nothing. Using her TK, she searched in vain for Scott. Logan woke up to see Jean frantically lifting objects up, calling out Scott's name. He couldn't help but feel incredibly sad for her at this moment. "Jean!" He called out running to her. _

"_Logan !.. Help me look, we need to find Scott."_

"_Jean.. Scott.. Scott's.."_

"_DON'T ! .. Not another word.. now you can either help me or get out of my way !"_

_Logan knew well enough she was too upset to be thinking straight. He stepped aside and allowed her to continue. The wind started to pick up and rain started pouring from the sky. Ororo used the winds to gently lower her down. She set the Blackbird on auto pilot hovering above them. _

_Ororo heard Jean calling out for Scott. She went over to Logan. _

"_Logan, where.. where's Scott?"_

Jean listened to Ororo as she spoke.

"He was and always be one of my dearest friends… but more than that, he was a person I cared for and loved like an older brother.. funny since I was older than him. Wherever we went, whether if it was in the classroom, or a class trip, or training, or in the field, there was something reassuring about having Scott there… because no matter what he would be there to help me.. to help us .. he always knew what to say, what to do, never hesitating.. that's how he lived …(sob).. and that's how he died.. a leader .. a hero.. a friend and mentor to us all."

"_I.. I got there too late.. when I found them Scott was already shot.. we barely managed to get out before the explosion."_

_Ororo was in shock. It took her a moment for her to muster any words. _

"_He.. he can't be dead. He just can't."_

"_I'm sorry Ro, he died right there in front of me. I had to pull Jean off of him.. I'm sorry."_

"_Oh my God… oh my God.. JEAN !" She called out._

_Storm ran towards Jean._

"_Whatever Logan told you is wrong. He's not dead !"_

"_Jean !"_

"_He's not dead Ro.. he can't be… he can't be.. he can't.." Jean started crying and Storm went forward and hugged her friend. From the distance, the sounds of sirens could be heard. _

"_Jean.. I know.. but we have to go before the authorities come.."_

"_We can't leave him Ro.. we just can't !" _

The people there in that memorial loved Scott. They respected him, honored him. Jean felt she had no place in such company. Everyone has taken the news of his death hard. The professor was beside himself. He saw Scott as a son. When they returned to the mansion, he already knew what had happened. That night, they went into his study and just saw him looking outside his window. He put a brave front on the outside for the kids, but inside he was a mess.

"I thought I saw you up here… We missed you at the service."

"Thanks Ro, but I didn't belong down there."

"What're you talking about Jean? You knew Scott better than any of us."

"How could I go down there in front of you.. the professor and those young faces and knowing full well that I killed Scott!"

"Jean!"

"I know what you're gonna try to say Ro but I killed him.. I may not have fired the gun but it's because of me he's dead."

"Jean, you're a telepath, not psychic. No one could've predicted any of this."

"You're not listening to me! He was knocked down on the ground, the gun was pointed at me but … he raced up.. and he took the bullet that was aimed for me… I watched him fall and held him in my arms as he died."

"Jean.. dear, you can't do this to yourself."

"He was going to leave the mansion.. did you know that?"

"Leaving?"

"Yes, he told me right before he died. That was supposed to be his last mission, because he couldn't be around me.. not after what I put him through."

"Jean.."

"You're being a friend Ro and I love you for it but I'm just telling you the truth.. and you know maybe you were right. None of us could've predicted this. I could've never broken up with Scott and this probably still would happen. .. but at least then he would've known that I love him.. that he wouldn't have to ask if he made him happy.. God Ro.. he asked me to marry him and I said NO… he died thinking I didn't love him.. he loved me so much.. the only thing that ever came close to his heart was this school and the mansion and because of me he wanted to leave this behind him. He loved it here. This was his home, he may not have said much about it but he had such a hard childhood until the Professor found him. He was so young when he lost his parents, this was the only sense of home he had and I drove him to leave it ! It should've been me ! ... I didn't pull the trigger, but I killed his spirit long before that bullet hit him."

Ororo tried to think of some words to help her friend, but there was nothing.

"And the worst thing of all .. was that he still loved me.. even till the very end. .. he .. he apologized to me .. could you believe him.. he apologized to me.. he thought it was his fault that we broke up.. God Ro.. his last words was him saying my name.." Jean tried to say more but she couldn't as tears engulfed and overwhelmed her. Ororo sat down next to Jean and she held Jean as she cried on her shoulder. It took sometime, but Jean finally managed to stop crying and she stayed there with Ororo, looking out over the garden.

There was a slight chill in the air and Jean wrapped her arms around her waist. Jean looked up at the sky. The sun was beginning to set and the bright blue sky was suddenly disappearing into an ocean of yellows, oranges and reds.

"Did I ever tell you Ro, he had the brightest blue eyes.."

The End

Author's Note: I wanted to finish "Start of Summer" by now but school and work have kept me pretty busy. Now with X3 coming out and certain news of Cyclops has totally killed my creativity. I hope to get some more stories out before I leave for the summer. This story is now complete. I have ideas of stories to do based off this story, but I like this story as is and if I were ever to write it, it would be under a different name.


End file.
